Forbidden Love
by Angelreira23
Summary: They weren't suppose to fall in love, but did anyway for it is a forbidden love


**dISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

She never thought she would fall in love with this man. All her life she thought he was masochistic killer, and cared for his own desires to be forfilled. But later when later, she found out he was just a lonely guy that only wanted to loved and someone to love him back.

Ever since that fateful night she met him he couldn't get enough of her and she couldn't get enough of him. He loved her with a passion, she was the only person to actually feel his pain and cried along side him.

He didn't get this wonderious beauty, but he knew her from the village, her little lithe form shaking from her tears, that unsual pink hair of hers attracted him the most.

Now that time has flown by, he met her once again. She was even more beautiful than before, her pink pastel hair glowing in the moonlight, seemed like a silk sheet, her porcelain face was beyond description, like her beauty was other worldly. Her soft curves were to die for.

Never he thought he would lust after a woman, but she was goddess before his eyes. She slowly approached him, jade eyes looked almost silver to him bore into his, like she was seaching through his very soul, reading ever sin he commited and how much he regretted.

Once she stood before him, he saw tears form in her eyes. The diamonds slowly cascaded down her cheek to her chin and then fell. He pulled her into his chest, breathing in her freesia scent.

He held onto her shaken form, trying to calm her. He rubbed her back soothing her. Her soft, warm skin felt like silk to his skin. He felt her grip on his shirt become tighter.

He heard her say has name, her high soprano voice sounded like she was singing to him. He loved the sound of her voice it was so unique in its way, he especially loved it when she shouts his name when she is under him, begging for him not to stop.

He responded by holding her tighter and she replied with a moan.

Never she felt so strongly towards a man, it was like this man that was holding her so tight was hers and only hers. No one could take him away from her.

It felt like her heart was going to explode from so much love filling her. She felt him pull away from her and cup her cheek, he looked deeply into her eyes. Those midnight black orbs she fell so deeply in, she saw everything he been through and cried.

He wiped away her tears, "Your too beautiful to be crying." he said, his voice sent delicious shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as she saw he was leaning in.

Their lips met, his lips caressing her. She felt his tongue glide across her lip, and she happily let him explore. He held her tighter, trying to gain more access. Their tongues mingle with one another.

He loved the sweet taste of her mouth reaching every part in her to taste more of it.

Both of their lungs were begging for air so they parted, he moved down to her neck and started to mark her. She moan with anticipation for him to continue.

She weaved her hands through his hair, loving the feeling of how softly it felt moving through her fingers everytime she pulled her hand back.

While still kissing and sucking on her neck, his hands started to move freely all over her body, he reached he ass and started to massage it loving how thick it was, receiving another moan from his goddess.

He slowly laid her down on the soft grass, his hands started to rub her legs up and down.

She loved the sensual sensation it gave her. Once he was done with her neck he moved back to her lips and greedly claim them. While kissing her his hands moved to the zipper to her shirt and slowly unzippened it.

When he finished unzippening it, he grabbed one soft globe in his hand and slowly rubbed it in circles, loving how full it was. She ripped her mouth away from his to let out a whine.

He slowly descended to her chest and give a experimental lick at her nipples, which cause her to grabbed a handful of his hair to encourage him to keep doing it.

She couldn't believe how much pleasure it brought her, it felt like electric shocks when he bit or lick at her chest. He switched breasts and continued to do the same treatment as he did with the other one

She tried her best not to yank at his head. But this man did something to her to no other man could even get close to. Once he was done with her breasts he lifted up to look at his handy work, he saw her nipples get harder, because his saliva was all over her chest and his love marking all over her chest and neck.

He looked at her face to see she was flustered, her breath was laboring a little and her eyes were shut. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes stare at him, he wanted to she them fogged up with love and lut just for him.

He began to trail kissing down her torso to her navel, feeling her soft silky skin against his lips. His hands started to travel to the waist band of her shorts. He pulled them off along with her underwear.

She lifted her legs for it would be easier for him to pull off. Once he succeeded in pulling off her shorts he opened her legs up to look at her soaked core.

He stared at her pink sex, mouth watering for him to taste every last bit of her sweet honey. He looked at her and noticed a blush across her face. She wanted it so bad and he could she couldn't wait no more.

He parted her legs a little wider and slowly leaned his face to her dripping pussy. He gave a lick to her clit and received a gasp from his lover. He did it again, and again, and again until he put his whole mouth on her sucking and nipping on her clit.

She has never felt so good in her life. She grabbed the back of his head trying to bring him closer, she felt him thrust his soft wet pink organ into her, which caused her to arch her back and scream to the heavens.

It felt as if she was going explode, as she threw her head from side to side, moaning.

He kne she was at the brink by how tight the grip was on his hair and how she thrashed her head. She just needed to be pushed off the edge. He entered two fingers in her, which brought her to her ectasy.

He watched as she threw he head back, screaming his name. Her scream sounded as if she was singing. Her walls clenched so tightly around his fingers that made him wanted to be in her as quick as possible, but he will let her have her fun with him as he did her.

He waited until she came down from her high to flip them over where she was on top. She lifted up and sat on his groin, he groaned when he felt her grind against him a little.

he saw her lick her lips, a her hands trail down his chest. It shocked him when she ripped off his shirt, but it also turned him on even more. She leaned down to the waist band of his pants then did and long slow lick up his chest.

Her hands un buttoned his pants and yanked them down.

She saw his long, thick dick sprung out from its prison. She couldn't believe she eyes, inwhat she saw in front of her. She grabbed the base of it and started to stroke it causing him to groan.

While stroking it, she slowly circled her tongue around his head and then brought she mouth down on all of it.

He groaned even louder when he felt her warm moist mouth around him. The texture to the sucing her could feel everything to every last details. He couldn't take more, he wanted to be inside her now.

He pulled her up and flipped over so her was on top. He kissed her passionately, for he would distract her. He quickly thrusted in her, he nearly almost collapsed on top of her she was so goddamn tight.

She clawed at his back, trying to used to the sudden invasion. Once it subsided, the only thing she could feel was raw pleasure. She wrapped her around his waist to tell him to continue.

He pulled out then back in, which it caused her to moan again.

He shifted a bit and put his hand on her waist and lifted her hip, and started to pound into her. She threw her head back feeling new sensations, he was hitting a forbidden spot deep within her.

He stared looking at her face distort in pleasure, moaning and screaming everytime her thrusted his hips forward. He felt his body about to release but he couldn't leave her behind, so he put one hand in between their bodies.

He found her clit and started to pinch and rub it with his fore finger and thumb and quicken his thrusts and fucking her harder.

She started whining and her eyes were wide from unbelieveable pleasure crashing into her like waves, she felt a hot bubble in her getting ready to pop.

She stared up at the man she loved and was making love to love to her. She stared up at him, sweat had broken out on his skin and he was breathing hard, he opened his eyes and his sharingan blazed.

"Cum, Sakura!" She did exactually what he said. She threw her head back and let out the most beautiful symphony he ever heard.

"ITACHI! OH GOD! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled out. Itachi couldn't hold back, her tightly pussy wa squeezing him so tight that he let out a breath that sounded like somebody punched him.

He emptied himself inside her welcoming womb, he also threw his head back.

"SAKURA!" Once he finished he collapsed on top of her, both breathing hard.

From now on this was their secret, their forbidden love.

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did,

Please and thank you


End file.
